


As The Sweetness Dissolves

by avehime



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Enemy AU but they care each other, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot is not detailed, a very short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avehime/pseuds/avehime
Summary: A night when Ruki wants to jump down.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, Yonashiro Sho/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	As The Sweetness Dissolves

The sky’s blue canvas has darkened. Sun switched its place to the moon. Stars agleam, dust the space above his head. Hitting his closed eyes, the wind blows. The blond strands flutter, while legs trembling. Swishing in his mind just how high his foothold now.

Against the cold wind that pierced his beloved black jacket, he exhaled. Slowly opening his brown eyes to the building lights down there. He clicks his tongue and reaches out the sweetness of the candy that will soon run out.

“Just how many times have you done this, Ruki?”

He gasps silently. Surprised to the sound that speaks so suddenly. Until seconds ago, he remembered that the rooftop was as dead as his heart. He was the only one there.

“Why are you here?” He asked with a cold tone. Neither wants to answer the question asked to him by the man or turning his head to face him. That's unnecessary. It's clear enough for him, he knows exactly whose voice that is.

“You know that this is my favorite place,”

Ruki heard the voice is getting closer. He just really wants to jump off the building right now.

“I thought you have thrown this hobby far away, eh?”

He continued. That man stood beside Ruki, Looking at the starry sky with him.

Ruki felt uneasy seeing the gray strands fluttering, but he just keeps silent. He lets the man stood there. At least for now.

“Whose fault do you think this is?” Ruki turned away.

He who stands beside him kept silent for a moment. Ruki was annoyed inside his mind. Regretting his choice to come here tonight. He didn’t expect that this man was still coming here sometimes.

“Don’t you want to jump?” Sho lets his voice out, “Are you waiting for me to leave?”

“I am just waiting this candy inside my mouth to lose its sweetness,” Ruki replied with his cold voice and lets out a short sigh.

“Seeing that, you know? This may be my last candy” He then makes his voice sounds cheerful, and chuckled while finally staring into the man beside him.

Sho also turns his head, confronting his eyes to the one staring at him. For a moment they observed each other. While the sky keeps darkening. Candy inside Ruki’s mouth, too, soon will lose its sweetness, and Sho realizes that. He starts to step closer to him.

“What do you want?” Ruki took a few steps back, but Sho was faster than him. The man in front outstrips him. Opens his mouth. He took the disolving candy from his, while Sho’s hands held Ruki tightly.

“Oh, your candy has gone inside my mouth, not yours,” Sho stares softly at Ruki, “Guess you should cancel your plan to jump, eh?”

“Ck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
